Expanding Existence
by Ai.Char
Summary: Not sure where it will end up but I have a vague idea. Seven girls who have never seen each other in their lives and are seemingly as different as possible are about to discover they share an ability, and that their lives are gonna get interesting.
1. Prologue

Prologue~Life

Many different people hold many different views on life. Some choose to look on it as a gift, others a burden. Seven girls are about to change their rather different opinions as they start upon a rather unusual adventure. They may even change their opinions on each other and themselves.

~*~

A/N: well. . . this doesn't explain much, but don't worry, next chapter will be much longer than this tiny little thing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I~

"Liz! This way!!"

"Oh my Gosh, Stef shut up already! You know I hate this kind of thing, I'm working on it!"

Meet Elizabeth. Better known as Liz. She's currently on a school trip to learn about nature. Liz loved adventures, but this was much more nature oriented than her adventures in her city home, which she had begun to really miss five minutes into this stupid trip. Don't misunderstand, she was cool with nature and everything, she just didn't like to have to get too close to it, and unfortunately that's what was happening now.

Her class was hiking through some miniature mountain, which was apparently in the general vicinity of her town, though despite her fifteen years of living in Goldenrod, she'd never heard of nor seen it.

She's been stuck here for three hours looking for "natural artifacts" or whatever. Her teacher had said something along those lines, and also that there was some legend about a crystal or something. But she really couldn't care less. Her friend on the other hand, would love to find it, so she was stuck in the midst of everything rather than sitting and waiting for the torture to end like she would have like to be doing.

"Come on, Liz! we're almost out of time!"

"We are? Yes!"

"Elizabeth! What's wrong with you? Wouldn't you love to be the one to find it? Think of all the fame!"

"Meh, I'd rather work for fame.

"This is work!!!"

"Yeah right, it's just a gargantuan needle in the haystack game! I bet I could find that stupid crystal easy."

"Oh really? Fine then! We'll race, whoever finds it first wins! No time limits at all, if no one's found it when the trip ends, the search is still on!"

"Fine." Liz hated being stuck in nature, but bigger that hate was her fiery drive, she couldn't stand challenges.

And they shook on it. Liz did a U-turn so that if she found it, she could prove that Stef had been going about it all wrong, but she suddenly got a strong urge to turn back. She assumed it was just because she felt bad about getting so competitive with her best friend, so she forced herself on, he rather win and make up after.

"All right guys! Time's up, hope you enjoyed the trip, let's go learn about what we've found!"

"Oh crud!" Stef had been right, there really hadn't been much time left, and they were supposed to find at least one interesting looking rock or mineral of some kind! Stef stuck out her tongue and tauntingly waved her bright red rock in Liz's face.

Liz looked to the ground around her, but saw no rocks or anything remotely interesting. She felt the urge, again, to go back. She ignored it, what was one F? Nothing too big that's for sure. But when she had almost caught up to the class the urge became unbearable that she ran back up to the mountain before she could realize what she was doing. She had no idea where she was going, she was just running on instinct.

Finally, she found a cave. She hadn't heard any mention of a cave from her teacher, but, then again, she also hadn't been paying much attention. Wearily, she put her right foot in, shifted her weight, and then with some difficulty the left followed. She'd never had so much trouble walking before.

Next thing she knew, it was pitch black. She thrust her arm out, but she couldn't see where it went. Out of nowhere there was a huge blast of light. She caught one glimpse of the cave before she was blinded again, she turned away from the light but the walls were reflecting it straight into her eyes from every direction. She tried to find her way out, but her one glimpse had been too short, and she lost all sense of direction. No matter where she turned, she kept hitting walls. Suddenly the light began to dim. She stupidly, and helplessly thought, "Is this what it's like to die? But, what have I done?"

"Nothing."


End file.
